Rutinas
by Paola Granger
Summary: AU. No hay nada que pueda acabar con el mal humor con el que Kurt Hummel se levanta por las mañanas. Nada... excepto el misterioso chico que toca la guitarra todos los días en la estación de metro.


_Para Luna, porque se merece todas las cosas bonitas que puedan darle y que su cara esté siempre vestida con una sonrisa. ¡Feliz cumpleaños bella!_

* * *

Disclaimer: Kurt y Blaine no me pertenecen, sólo la historia en la que se ven envueltos.

* * *

**Rutinas**

Odio las mañanas, las odio profundamente. Especialmente el instante en el que el despertador empieza a sonar y sabes que tienes que levantarte o llegarás tarde. Nunca me he levantado de buen humor. Si alguna vez me preguntasen cuál es el sonido que más odio probablemente respondería que el de ese maldito despertador. Los hacen con odio. A esas horas necesito relajarme de alguna forma, así que todas las mañanas, después de una pelea intensiva con las sábanas que me atraen hacia el colchón, me encierro en el baño durante casi una hora. Es el tiempo que necesito para ducharme, arreglarme el peinado como es debido y llevar a cabo mi sesión diaria de cuidado facial. Al menos esa rutina consigue sosegarme. El café que tomo después me calma los nervios, pero nunca termino de dejar atrás mi mal humor hasta que salgo a la calle, en concreto hasta que entro en la estación de metro.

Estoy estudiando Moda y diseño en la Universidad de Nueva York y comparto apartamento con Claire, mi mejor amiga. La conocí cuando llegué a la ciudad hace dos años; ella estaba estudiando Derecho y buscaba un nuevo compañero de piso y yo estaba buscando un apartamento, así que nos encontramos en el camino. Para llegar a la universidad tengo que coger dos líneas de metro, aunque por suerte la estación está al lado de mi apartamento. Así que esa es mi rutina: levantarme cabreado, coger el metro e ir a clase. Simple. Hasta que un día las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Esa mañana entré en la estación de metro, que estaba repleta de gente como todos los días, y saqué mi billete para poder pasar por los tornos. Bajé las escaleras en dirección a la vía por donde pasaba mi tren y al doblar la esquina no pude evitar sonreír: allí, en ese pasillo, estaba la razón que terminaba de borrar mi mal humor.

Había un corrillo formado a su alrededor que escuchaba atentamente. Me acerqué y me coloqué entre el público que observaba. En el centro del corrillo estaba él, el chico de la guitarra. Todas las mañanas había un chico moreno, con el pelo lleno de gomina y una guitarra en la mano, tocando en ese pasillo. Ese día estaba cantando _Teenage Dream_ de Katy Perry, y la funda de su guitarra, que descansaba a sus pies, tenía bastantes billetes y monedas. Todos los días le echaba un billete de un dólar; siempre me aseguraba de tener uno en la cartera para eso. Había mucha gente que tocaba en el metro o en la calle en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero la mayoría no eran buenos. No sabían cantar, era sólo una manera de intentar ganarse unos dólares. Este chico en concreto era diferente, tenía talento de verdad, y yo no podía entender cómo estaba tocando en el metro y no sobre un escenario.

La canción llegó a su fin y el corrillo rompió en aplausos. Sí, los míos eran los que más se oían. La gente fue dejando el dinero en la funda y yo saqué mi billete de un dólar y me agaché para dejarlo.

—Gracias —dijo, y acto seguido me guiñó el ojo.

Ese fue el primer signo de que algo iba a cambiar en mi rutina. Noté el calor en mis mejillas y me recordé a mí mismo que iba a llegar tarde a clase, así que me obligué a continuar mi camino hacia el tren. El chico siempre me daba las gracias al darle el billete, pero aquella era la primera vez que me había guiñado un ojo. Y por si no lo había mencionado hasta ahora, además de tener mucho talento, aquel chico era _guapísimo_.

Pasé todo el día sin poder sacármelo de la cabeza. Bueno, era un simple guiño, ¿no? Seguro que también le guiñaba el ojo a otras personas. Pero me lo había guiñado a mí, ¡a mí! ¿Por qué tenía que haberlo hecho? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente darme las gracias y dejarme vivir tranquilo el resto del día? Aunque, de todos modos, el resto de mi día no iba a ser tranquilo.

Soy adicto al café desde que llegué a Nueva York. Siempre me había gustado, pero era como si ahora necesitase una dosis mínima de cafeína para poder seguir el ritmo de esta grandiosa ciudad. Por eso no me basta con el café de por las mañanas, siempre me aseguro de tomar otro más cuando estoy en el campus y me gusta ir a alguna cafetería por la tarde. El problema era que me terminaba cansando de todas con el tiempo. Puede parecer mentira, pero no había encontrado ninguna tan buena como el Lima Bean en todo Nueva York. Todas tenían algún punto que fallaba: o el café es malo, o el local es demasiado pequeño -o demasiado grande-, o el ambiente está muy cargado… No me gustaban las cafeterías llenas de estudiantes inquietos, y a Starbucks ni se me ocurría acercarme.

Así que esa tarde, después de que el chico del metro me guiñase el ojo por la mañana (¡a mí! ¡me guiñó el ojo a mí!), fui a probar una cafetería que me había recomendado un compañero de clase. Estaba justo en la parada de metro en la que tenía que cambiar de línea para volver de la universidad, así que la situación no podía ser mejor. No tenía que desviarme y no estaba muy lejos de mi apartamento. El local hacía esquina enfrente de la estación de metro, con un cartel en tonos marrones y letras blancas con el nombre de la cafetería: Think Coffee.

Cuando abrí la puerta y puse un pie dentro del local un pensamiento saltó automáticamente a mi cerebro: "me gusta". Era un sitio acogedor, pero sin llegar a ser agobiante. Había varias filas de mesas a los dos lados, con bancos mullidos en vez de sillas. Me gustaban los bancos. Son más cómodos. Algunas mesas estaban junto a los ventanales que daban a la calle. El local no estaba muy lleno y el ambiente era tranquilo, sin mucho ruido. Pero lo mejor de la cafetería era su olor a café. Puede parecer una tontería, pero hay muchas cafeterías que no huelen a café. El olor a café es importante.

Repasé mentalmente la lista que hacía sobre todas las cafeterías a las que entraba. Local: bueno. Localización: buena. Ambiente: bueno. Siempre calificaba cada punto con un 'bueno' o un 'malo', y de momento esta cafetería llevaba tres de tres. Todavía quedaban dos aspectos muy importantes que calificar: el personal del local y, por supuesto, el café.

Había dos personas esperando delante del mostrador y me coloqué detrás de ellas. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirar los paneles que había sobre el mostrador, siempre pedía lo mismo en todas las cafeterías. Quien estaba en el mostrador debía trabajar rápido, porque enseguida las dos personas que había delante de mí desaparecieron. Cuando llegó mi turno y levanté la cabeza para hacer mi pedido, volví a cerrar la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. No podía ser.

—¡Tú eres el chico del metro! —exclamó la persona que estaba tras el mostrador, con una sonrisa.

Era gracioso, porque, de hecho, el chico del metro era _él_. Detrás del mostrador estaba el chico de la guitarra, el del pelo engominado, el que cantaba en la estación de metro que había junto a mi apartamento. El mismo que me había guiñado el ojo aquella mañana. Iba vestido con un uniforme verde oscuro y la cantidad de gomina que había en su pelo era todavía mayor que la que solía llevar, pero no me cabía duda de que era él. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier sitio.

—¿No sería yo quien debería decir eso? —conseguí responder al fin, con una sonrisa idéntica a la de él.

Los ojos del chico, los ojos de _Blaine_, según la chapa que lleva enganchada al uniforme, tenían un brillo en el que nunca me había fijado. La luz de la estación de metro era bastante mala para poder apreciar los detalles, pero la que había en esa cafetería gracias a los fluorescentes del techo y los grandes ventanales me permitieron fijarme mejor en los ojos de Blaine. Eran de color miel.

—¿Qué te pongo?

La voz de Blaine –nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamase Blaine, pero me gustaba— me sacó de mis pensamientos. Siempre pedía lo mismo en todas las cafeterías, siempre, pero por un momento olvidé cómo me gustaba el café. Después de parpadear un par de veces y obligar a mi cerebro a ponerse en funcionamiento (¡no le mires a los ojos!) conseguí articular una frase coherente.

—Un moca desnatado, por favor.

Blaine asintió y se dio la vuelta para empezar a preparar lo que le había pedido. Ya que había recuperado las riendas de mi cerebro aproveché para repasar uno de los puntos que me quedaban de mi lista mental de características que debe tener una buena cafetería. Personal: _muy_ bueno. Había añadido un nuevo nivel en las calificaciones, sí. Blaine no tardó mucho en volver a girarse con una sonrisa. ¿Es que nunca dejaba de sonreír?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Qué? —No sabía si había escuchado bien. ¿Me estaba preguntando mi nombre? ¿Acaso Blaine estaba interesado en saber cómo me llamaba? Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo cómo se respiraba.

—Tu nombre —repitió él. —Para ponerlo en el vaso.

_Oh_. Para ponerlo en el vaso. Claro. No sabía ni cómo se me había podido ocurrir la posibilidad de que Blaine –no me cansaba de repetir su nombre- estuviese interesado en saber cómo me llamaba.

—Kurt. Me llamo Kurt.

Blaine cogió un rotulador y garabateó las cuatro letras sobre el vaso. No podía negar que tenía una caligrafía muy bonita.

—Aquí tienes, Kurt.

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios sonaba bien. Demasiado bien. Quise preguntarle cómo era eso de que tocaba en el metro por la mañana y trabajaba en una cafetería por la tarde. Decirle que tenía mucho talento y descubrir si lo estaba aprovechando de verdad o sólo lo malgastaba en el pasillo de una estación de metro. O simplemente preguntarle por qué demonios se echaba tanta gomina en el pelo cuando debajo de ella parecía haber unos rizos estupendos... pero decirle _algo_. Sin embargo, la conexión entre mi cerebro y mi boca no tenía los mismos planes que yo.

—Gracias.

Y ya está. Sin decir nada más dejé el dinero sobre el mostrador, cogí mi vaso con fuerza y me senté en la mesa que había en el rincón más alejado, mientras la voz de mi mente no paraba de gritar '¡ESTÚPIDO!'. No intenté callarla porque tenía razón. Kurt Hummel había sido estúpido, muy estúpido. ¿Y si esa había sido la única oportunidad que tenía de hablar con Blaine?

La mañana siguiente me desperté absurdamente nervioso. Mi rutina diaria en el baño se demoró más de lo normal y no tuve tiempo de tomar mi primer café del día. Puede que a algunos el café los termine poniendo cardíacos, pero a mí me relajaba. Despertaba mi mente y me permitía ver todo con más claridad. Así que salí de casa sin haber conseguido calmar mis nervios y preguntándome si Blaine estaría esa mañana en el metro. Era una pregunta absurda, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Porque nos habíamos visto el día anterior en una cafetería? Yo no tenía ningún tipo de efecto sobre Blaine, al contrario que él sobre mí, pero prefería no pensar en eso o me pondría todavía más nervioso.

Bajé las escaleras de la estación con rapidez y me costó dos intentos y medio meter mi billete en los tornos para entrar al metro. Hice una rápida nota mental de que tenía que encontrar un café en cuanto llegase a la universidad o ese día iba a hacerse muy largo. Cuando avancé por el pasillo, antes de doblar la esquina ya sabía que me iba a encontrar la escena de todas las mañanas. El sonido de la guitarra de Blaine y de su voz me llegaba a través de los corredores del metro. Cuando me acerqué más y entró en mi campo de visión, conseguí reconocer la canción que estaba cantando: _Call me maybe_.

Una parte de mi cerebro me torturó diciéndome que eso era lo que debería haber hecho el día anterior, darle mi número, pero la otra parte la obligó a callarse. Aquel día no estaba dispuesto a aguantarla. Ocupé mi sitio habitual en el corrillo de gente alrededor de Blaine, y él sonrió al verme. Yo, mientras, intentaba tranquilizarme diciéndome que era normal después de nuestro encuentro del día anterior y traté de concentrarme en la canción.

Blaine parecía el mismo de todas las mañanas. Mostraba el encanto que transmitía siempre que cantaba y que conseguía enganchar a su público. La canción llegó a su fin y los aplausos llenaron el pasillo. Billetes y monedas empezaron a caer en la funda de la guitarra de Blaine y yo me apresuré a sacar un billete de un dólar de mi cartera para dárselo. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron cuando me incorporé después de dejarlo, y Blaine volvió a sonreír como había hecho antes.

—Hola Kurt.

Recordaba mi nombre. _Mi_ nombre. Lo recordaba. Puede que fuese una tontería, pero en aquel momento todos los nervios que había acumulado desde esa mañana se disiparon de repente.

—Hola —susurré.

—Tengo algo para ti. —Blaine se dio la vuelta y se agachó para coger lo que fuese que había traído.

Intenté recordar si me había olvidado algo en la cafetería la tarde anterior. Lo único que había podido dejarme en el mostrador de los pedidos era la cartera, y eso era imposible puesto que acababa de sacar el billete de ella. Tal vez me lo había dejado en la mesa, la bufanda o algo así, que fuese fácil de olvidar. Pero no recordaba haber echado en falta nada. Blaine se dio la vuelta y pude ver lo que tenía entre las manos. No. No me había olvidado nada en la cafetería.

—Aquí tienes.

Cogí el vaso de café todavía caliente sin poder disimular la sorpresa en mis ojos: Blaine me había traído café. Y no sólo eso. Echando un pequeño vistazo y por el aroma que salía del recipiente podía asegurar que Blaine me había traído un moca desnatado. Exactamente mi pedido del día anterior. También había escrito mi nombre con rotulador en el vaso.

—Gracias, Blaine.

Él no pareció sorprenderse de que supiese su nombre. Asintió levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y volvió a coger su guitarra, que había dejado apoyada en la pared.

—Que tengas un buen día.

Me guiñó el ojo. _Otra vez_.

Sus dedos comenzaron a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra y empezó a cantar como si nada acabase de pasar. ¡Me había traído un café, por el amor de Gaga! Me había traído un café justo la mañana que no me había dado tiempo a tomarlo en casa. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que eso ocurriese? Y después había seguido cantando como si nada. 'Ey, toma, un café, que yo soy así de encantador. ¡Hasta mañana!'. No podía pretender que lo dejase pasar y me fuese como si nada. No podía jugar conmigo y volverme loco de esa forma. Tenía que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, pedirle su número, darle el mío… tenía que hacer algo. Pero no lo hice. Agarré el vaso con fuerza y me fui de allí para coger mi tren. Estúpido, Kurt Hummel. Muy estúpido.

Al menos conseguí recuperar la cordura y las agallas pronto, y esa tarde, al salir de clase, me pasé por la cafetería donde trabajaba Blaine. Y hablamos. Poco, pero hablamos. Más allá de un 'hola-aquí tienes-gracias'. Descubrí que Blaine trabajaba allí tres tardes por semana (¡¿sólo iba a poder verlo allí tres días a la semana?!) para pagarse el alquiler del apartamento. Lo de tocar en el metro lo hacía sobre todo porque disfrutaba con ello, aunque el dinero que conseguía no le venía nada mal para completar su sueldo. Estudiaba Interpretación y la música era una de sus mayores pasiones.

A partir de ese momento nuestros encuentros se convirtieron en una rutina, en _mi rutina_. Yo le veía cantar todas las mañanas en el metro y le dejaba un billete de un dólar. Dejé de desayunar en casa porque él siempre me traía un café, lo cual era gracioso puesto que el café costaba más de un dólar. Los días que Blaine trabajaba en Think Coffee nos encontrábamos allí por la tarde y charlábamos un poco. No llegamos a intercambiarnos los números. No nos veíamos más allá de esos espacios compartidos. Me gustaba pensar que era nuestro pequeño rincón, que la presencia de Blaine en mi vida era mi pequeño secreto. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a Claire. Pasaron semanas, y poco a poco, tarde a tarde, fui conociendo más a Blaine. Y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Una mañana, cuando salí a la calle para ir al metro, noté como mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de una compañera de la universidad: habían cancelado mi clase de ese día. No tenía que ir. Podría haberme dado la vuelta y volver a dormir, o aprovechar la mañana con cualquier otra cosa, pero seguí adelante. Se me había ocurrido algo.

Cuando llegué al pasillo del metro Blaine justo terminaba la canción que estaba tocando. Se escucharon aplausos, ruido de monedas, algunos continuaron su camino y otros se sumaron al grupo de admiradores de Blaine. No me había acercado lo suficiente como para que Blaine se diese cuenta de mi presencia. Tras agradecer el dinero y los aplausos, cogió de nuevo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una nueva canción. Sonreí al reconocer la letra en cuanto Blaine empezó a cantar la primera estrofa.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just tryin' to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

Él todavía no me había visto, por lo que cuando me coloqué a su lado y empecé a cantar se sorprendió tanto que falló un acorde, aunque enseguida se repuso y volvió a enganchar la melodía de la canción, dejando que la segunda estrofa fuese sólo mía.

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That every day he finds just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star he shines_

Blaine me miró sonriendo, y yo no pude evitar devolverle la mirada. Por un momento me olvidé de que estábamos rodeados de gente, de que estábamos en una estación de metro. En aquel instante sólo éramos Blaine y yo, cantando juntos. Los dos unimos nuestra voz al llegar al estribillo.

_And he said, "Take my hand_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right_

_In the palm of your hand?"_

La letra de la canción colocó una pregunta en mi mente. ¿Cuáles eran mis sueños? Mi sueño siempre había sido ir a Nueva York, y eso ya lo había conseguido. Era feliz estudiando la carrera que estudiaba. Era feliz con mi familia, con mis amigos... Pero faltaba algo. Había un vacío en mi vida, un hueco que todavía no había conseguido llenar. ¿Estaría ese último sueño en la palma de mi mano? Blaine y yo continuamos cantando la canción.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel, no_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words couldn't heal that_

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time_

Y era cierto. Mientras pronunciaba las palabras centré mis ojos en los de Blaine. La luz del metro no me permitía apreciarlos bien, pero sabía que bajo esas sombras estaba el color miel. Apenas nos conocíamos. Habíamos hablado muy poco. Pero no era un extraño para mí, podía afirmar que _confiaba_ en él.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Didn't he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal_

Todavía nos mirábamos el uno al otro cuando acabó la canción. Los aplausos de los viajeros del metro me devolvieron a la realidad. Blaine y yo rompimos el contacto visual y empezamos a agradecer las palabras de la gente y todo el dinero que estaban echando en la funda de la guitarra. Nunca había visto al público de Blaine tan entusiasmado. Poco a poco fueron retomando sus caminos hacia el trabajo, las clases o a donde quiera que fuesen cada mañana. Blaine se giró hacia mí. Él también estaba más entusiasmado de lo normal.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que cantabas?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Es sólo un hobby. Solía cantar en el coro de mi instituto, pero desde que estoy aquí no lo hago mucho.

—Pues deberías hacerlo más a menudo. —Blaine colocó una mano en mi hombro. —Tienes una voz increíble.

Noté la sangre caliente agolpándose bajo mis mejillas, que sin duda estarían sonrojadas.

—No hemos estado nada mal, ¿no? —dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Bromeas? —Blaine me miró como si no le estuviese hablando en serio. —Ha sido genial.

Pasé toda la mañana con Blaine cantando en el metro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto. Desde que me había mudado a Nueva York apenas cantaba, y la mayoría de las veces sólo lo hacía cuando estaba de visita en Lima. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto lo echaba de menos, en especial tener a alguien con quien cantar. Ahora entendía por qué Blaine decía que al razón principal de que cantase en el metro era que disfrutaba con ello. Cantamos algunos duetos, y a veces simplemente lo contemplaba a él cantar como hacía todas las mañanas, dando sorbos de mi café –porque, por supuesto, Blaine me había traído café esa mañana, como todas. Yo disfrutaba cantando, sí, pero también disfrutaba muchísimo viendo cantar a Blaine. Desprendía una gran pasión por lo que estaba haciendo. En un par de ocasiones, Blaine insistió en que fuera yo el que cantase, acompañado por el sonido de su guitarra.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta era casi mediodía.

—Normalmente me hubiese ido de aquí hace como dos horas —rió Blaine. —No me había dado cuenta de que ya es tan tarde.

Muy bien, Kurt. Probablemente Blaine llegaría tarde a clase por mi culpa o tal vez había quedado en encontrarse con alguien…

—Lo siento —me apresuré a decir. —Te he entretenido.

—¡No, Kurt! Nunca lo había pasado tan bien aquí. Y mira —señaló la funda de su guitarra, que todavía estaba en el suelo, repleta de dinero. —Debe haber más del doble de lo que suelo sacar en una mañana, y todo gracias a ti.

—Me alegro de haberte ayudado entonces —concedí con una sonrisa, a la que Blaine respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—No pensarás que todo esto es para mí, ¿no?

—No voy a coger ni un centavo de esa funda, Blaine —dije muy serio. —No es por eso por lo que lo he hecho.

Blaine me miró durante unos segundos con la ceja levantada, pero yo no cambié la expresión de mi cara. Cuando comprendió que no tenía nada que hacer se rindió con un suspiro.

—Está bien, no te daré ni un dólar de la recaudación. —Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en mis labios. —Pero tú y yo nos vamos a comer juntos. Yo invito, por si te quedaba alguna duda.

Blaine empezó a guardar todos los billetes y monedas en una bolsa y yo no dije nada. Comer con él era romper por completo la rutina que habíamos creado, aunque de todos modos esa rutina ya se había roto con nuestra mañana en el metro. Pensé en la primera canción que habíamos cantado esa mañana... La protagonista de la canción se arriesgaba a coger la mano de aquel desconocido e ir con él. Blaine no era un completo extraño, ¿no? Además… me apetecía _mucho_ comer con él. Pasar la mañana con él había sido maravilloso y no quería que se acabase ahí. Tenía que dejar de crear excusas tontas.

—No estarás pensando en rechazar mi invitación, ¿verdad? —Blaine había terminado de recoger el dinero y estaba guardando su guitarra. —Porque te arrastraré conmigo.

Rodé los ojos ante su última frase, aunque internamente mi reacción a sus palabras se acercaba más a un vuelco de emoción en el estómago.

—No va a hacer falta que me arrastres, tranquilo.

Blaine asintió complacido y nos pusimos en marcha. Cogimos la línea de metro que yo utilizaba todos los días para ir a la universidad pero en la otra dirección, Blaine se había empeñado en llevarme a un restaurante en concreto que le encantaba. Nos bajamos seis estaciones después. El tiempo había ido empeorando a lo largo de la mañana y el cielo descargaba ahora su lluvia sobre las calles de Nueva York.

—Parece que nos vamos a mojar un poco —dijo Blaine al mirar por la puerta de la estación.

—Ni hablar —repliqué yo. No estaba dispuesto a que se arruinara mi peinado.

Abrí la cartera que llevaba y saqué un paraguas. Blaine sonrió.

—Lo tienes todo controlado, ¿eh?

Mi paraguas no era precisamente grande; había comprado el más pequeño que había en la tienda para poder llevarlo cómodamente en la cartera. Era suficiente para cubrirme a mí, pero no tan efectivo cuando dos personas tenían que refugiarse con él. Salimos de la estación bajo el paraguas, lo más cerca posible el uno del otro para resguardarnos de la lluvia bajo la tela impermeable. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Blaine. Nuestros hombros y nuestros brazos estaban totalmente en contacto, y él tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia mí para evitar mojarse. La guitarra, que llevaba colgada al hombro, tampoco ayudaba. Podía sentir el ambiente frío que nos rodeaba debido a la lluvia que estaba cayendo, pero sobre todo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Blaine junto al mío.

Pronto llegamos al restaurante y entramos sacudiéndonos la humedad de encima. Dejé el paraguas en un rincón, junto a los de otros clientes. Una camarera se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa plastificada en el rostro.

—¡Blaine! Te estábamos esperando. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

La camarera, Sally, según la chapita que llevaba enganchada en la camisa, me miró levantando la ceja levemente. ¿Por qué demonios me miraba así? ¿Y a qué se refería con 'Te estábamos esperando'? Supuse que, dado que allí parecían conocerle, Blaine iría con frecuencia a ese restaurante y estaban esperando a que volviera.

—No había nadie con quien me apeteciese venir —respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Sally asintió como si las palabras de Blaine lo explicasen todo y nos indicó que la siguiésemos a través del pequeño restaurante, que no estaba muy lleno. Cogió dos cartas con el menú y las colocó sobre una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta.

—Mesa para dos —dijo guiñando el ojo. Parpadeé un par de veces, preguntándome si había visto bien. —En un rato vuelvo para ver qué queréis.

Blaine y yo nos quitamos los abrigos y nos sentamos a la mesa. Paseé la mirada por el local. No era muy grande, pero había espacio suficiente para casi una decena de mesas. Cada una estaba cubierta por un mantel en tonos granate y beige, que combinaban perfectamente con el color de las paredes y los uniformes de los camareros. Era muy acogedor. Tomé la servilleta que había frente a mí, en la que estaba el nombre del restaurante: Maggie's Corner. Con la lluvia no había podido fijarme en el cartel de la puerta. El nombre me resultaba familiar, pero por más que busqué en mi cerebro no logré recordar dónde lo había escuchado antes.

Volví a centrar mi atención en Blaine, que me miraba expectante.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Es muy acogedor —respondí con una sonrisa. —Me gusta.

—Pues espera a probar la comida.

Cogí la carta y empecé a ojearla, más por mantener mi mente ocupada que por elegir un plato para comer. Estaba a punto de comer en un restaurante con Blaine. Con Blaine, un chico que había conocido en el metro y del que ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Si mi padre supiese lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente cogería un vuelo a Nueva York con la intención de sacarme a rastras de allí, por muy absurda que fuese la idea. Pero aunque no sabía mucho de la vida de Blaine no podía evitar confiar en él. Puede que fuese porque _quería_ confiar en él, porque lo _deseaba_. La única verdad es que confiaba en él. Simple y llanamente.

Terminé pidiendo lasaña por recomendación de Blaine, y como él había vaticinado, estaba deliciosa.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —le pregunté antes de llevarme a la boca otro tenedor lleno de lasaña. Tenía curiosidad por su pequeña conversación con la camarera.

—Bastante, porque conozco a alguien que trabaja aquí —respondió. —Aunque hacía un par de meses que no venía.

¿Sería Sally la conocida que trabajaba allí? Debía serlo, porque ella había usado el nombre de pila de Blaine al verlo. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se abrían las puertas de la cocina, aunque no le presté atención hasta que la figura que había salido de ellas se colocó junto a nuestra mesa y saludó a Blaine.

—¡Ey, Blaine! Ya era hora de que te pasases por aquí. Podrías haberme avisado antes.

Se giró hacia mí y levanté las cejas por la sorpresa.

—¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Os conocéis? —pregunté, paseando la mirada del uno al otro.

El chico que había junto a nuestra mesa era Lucas, uno de mis compañeros de clase. Rápidamente me di cuenta de por qué me sonaba el nombre del restaurante: Lucas trabajaba allí.

—Lucas es mi compañero de piso —respondió Blaine.

—¿En serio? Él y yo coincidimos en algunas clases de la universidad.

No me lo podía creer. Blaine, este maravilloso chico que llevaba meses viendo en el metro, el que desde hacía unas semanas me traía un café cada mañana, el que me había invitado a comer, había sido todo el tiempo el compañero de piso de Lucas. De uno de mis compañeros de la universidad con el que más relación tenía. ¿Cuánto de casual podría haber en aquello? Estando en Lima no me hubiese extrañado tanto, pero Nueva York es una ciudad enorme.

—No sabía que vosotros os conocíais —dijo Lucas con una sonrisa. —Pero no os molesto más, luego nos vemos. ¡Qué aproveche!

Tan rápido como había aparecido se escabulló por las puertas de la cocina. Pronto volvió a aparecer Sally, la camarera, para preguntarnos si queríamos algo de postre. Yo había quedado más que satisfecho con la lasaña, pero Blaine insistió en que no podía irme de allí sin probar el pastel de manzana casero que hacían. Pedimos un pedazo con dos cucharas para compartir. Nuevamente, tal y como Blaine había dicho, estaba delicioso. Nos despedimos de Sally y Lucas, que se ofreció a guardar la guitarra de Blaine y llevarla luego a casa para que éste no tuviese que cargar con ella hasta la cafetería.

Cuando salimos de allí había dejado de llover y el cielo no estaba tan gris. El turno de Blaine en Think Coffee no empezaba hasta dos horas después y yo no tenía nada que hacer -normalmente mis planes para una tarde de jueves eran pasarme por la cafetería para ver a Blaine, pero no iba a admitir eso en voz alta- así que decidimos dar un paseo por Central Park.

Caminábamos el uno al lado del otro en silencio. Yo ensayaba en mi cabeza mil y una formas de empezar una conversación, porque teníamos que hablar. Lo necesitaba. No podía habérmelo imaginado todo, ¿no? Había algo entre nosotros, no sabía muy bien el qué, pero había _algo_. Esa comida no había podido ser sólo una forma de agradecer que me quedase toda la mañana en el metro. No si lo unías a lo del café. Blaine me traía café todos los días, todos, aunque cuando empezase a hacerlo no fuésemos más que dos extraños. Hasta ahora lo había dejado pasar, disfrutando de esos pequeños encuentros por lo especiales que eran, pero necesitaba saber a dónde iba todo aquello.

—Es increíble que Lucas y tú seáis compañeros de piso. El mundo es un pañuelo —dije por fin.

Genial, Kurt. Sin duda un gran inicio para dirigir la conversación hacia lo que hay entre Blaine y tú... Pero, sorprendentemente, no necesité esforzarme para ello. Blaine se detuvo, y yo frené mi paso y me di la vuelta para estar frente a él.

—Verás Kurt... —Blaine bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y me sorprendí porque nunca lo había visto tan inseguro. —Tengo que confesarte algo.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué era lo que Blaine estaba a punto de decir. ¿Acaso había mentido? ¿Lucas y él no eran compañeros de piso? No entendía nada. Blaine levantó la cabeza y centró sus ojos en los míos antes de volver a hablar.

—Hace tiempo que sé que Lucas y tú estudiáis juntos. Sabía tu nombre mucho antes de que me lo dijeses aquella primera tarde en la cafetería.

—No te entiendo —balbuceé, cada vez más confuso.

Blaine suspiró.

—Déjame que te lo explique desde el principio.

Cogió mi mano derecha y me condujo hasta el banco más cercano, que no se había mojado gracias a la protección del frondoso árbol bajo el que estaba. Cuando los dos estuvimos sentados, Blaine empezó su relato.

—Hace meses que me fijé en ti. Cogías el metro todas las mañanas, siempre a la misma hora. Te quedabas a escuchar una canción y después me dejabas un billete de un dólar. Siempre. No fallabas ni una sola mañana. —Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a los labios de Blaine, provocando la aparición de una idéntica en los míos. Estaba describiendo mi rutina de cada mañana. —Pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada, al fin y al cabo yo sólo era un tío que tocaba en el metro. Sería extraño.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Blaine me pidió que le dejase continuar.

—Hasta que un día quedé con Lucas después de clase y te vi hablando con él. No podía creer que mi compañero de piso te conociese. Le pregunté sobre ti y, bueno... Le pedí ayuda. Necesitaba que vinieses a la cafetería, Kurt, porque necesitaba que nos viésemos más allá del metro.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Lucas era quien me había recomendado que fuese a Think Coffee. Ahora comprendía que Lucas no me había mandado allí simplemente para ayudarme a encontrar una cafetería perfecta -aunque sin duda Think Coffee era la mejor que había encontrado en Nueva York-, sino porque Blaine trabajaba ahí. Aquel día todo había empezado a cambiar, desde el momento en el que Blaine me había guiñado el ojo...

—Esa mañana ya sabía que por la tarde pensabas ir a la cafetería —dijo Blaine, adivinando mis pensamientos. —Hoy tenía pensado dar el último paso e invitarte a comer. Lucas lo sabía y esta mañana me envió un mensaje diciendo que os habían cancelado la clase y que probablemente no irías. Así que cuando apareciste y empezaste a cantar no podía creerlo.

Blaine terminó su relato y esperó a mi reacción. Intenté asimilar todo lo que me acababa de contar. Llevaba meses fascinado por el chico que cantaba en el metro y ahora descubría que aquello era mutuo. Blaine lo había planeado todo, había provocado lo que yo creía encuentros casuales que habían hecho avanzar nuestra relación.

—Yo me fijé en ti antes de encontrarnos en esa cafetería —dije. —Mucho antes.

Los ojos de Blaine, aquellos ojos de color miel que me perseguían desde hacía tiempo, se iluminaron al escuchar mis palabras.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —susurré. —¿Por qué no simplemente le pediste mi número a Lucas, o le dijiste que nos presentara? ¿Por qué provocar nuestros encuentros?

Blaine volvió a bajar la cabeza, con timidez.

—Puede que te parezca estúpido —empezó. Se atrevió a volver a mirarme a los ojos antes de explicarse. —Quería que esto empezase de una forma más... especial.

No me parecía estúpido en absoluto. Si Blaine pensaba que su confesión iba a provocarme ganas de burlarme de él estaba totalmente equivocado, porque sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en mí. Casi sin pensarlo llevé una de mis manos a su nuca y acabé con la distancia que había entre nosotros. Blaine pareció sorprenderse por mi reacción, pero enseguida llevó una mano a mi mejilla y empezó a mover los labios correspondiendo al beso. Estaba besando a Blaine. Al chico que cantaba en el metro. Aquella fantasía que me había perseguido durante meses estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento, porque los labios de Blaine estaban sobre los míos.

Finalmente nos separamos, y al abrir los ojos los dos no pudimos evitar empezar a reír.

—Entonces no te ha parecido estúpido —dijo levantando una ceja pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nada estúpido —respondí antes de volver a atacar sus labios con los míos y anotando mentalmente que tenía que darle las gracias a Lucas al día siguiente.

A partir de ese día mi rutina cambió por completo. Me levantaba media hora antes de lo normal para poder pasar un rato con Blaine en el metro antes de ir a clase. Nunca más volví a desayunar café en mi casa porque Blaine seguía trayéndomelo cada mañana, a pesar de que pasaba por la cafetería sólo para eso, como descubrí después. Yo seguía yendo a Think Coffee las tardes que él trabajaba, cuando quedaba poco tiempo para el final de su turno. Después salíamos al cine, a pasear, a cenar -nuestras visitas a Maggie's Corner se hicieron frecuentes- o simplemente a pasar el tiempo en compañía del otro. Blaine llenó los huecos que había en mi vida desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y Kurt Hummel dejó de levantarse de mal humor.

* * *

La canción que cantan Kurt y Blaine en el metro es 'Ordinary Day', de Vanessa Carlton.


End file.
